


Berath's Bell

by Ghostly_Fate



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: AU Gods, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: В своих мыслях Хранительница зовет ее Бьюнен...
Relationships: Grieving Mother/The Watcher
Kudos: 1





	Berath's Bell

В своих мыслях Хранительница зовет ее Бьюнен, хотя вряд ли хоть какое имя ей принадлежит. Она не знает себя. Как и любой ребенок, рождаясь на этот свет. Она не помнит прошлого. Ни того, что в этой жизни, а тех, что были до нее. Должны были быть. Хранительница знает совершенно точно. Бьюнен — книга с одной единственной историей, душа без перерождений, древняя и невероятно юная одновременно. Женщина без лица и памяти. Жизнь, не знавшая Смерти.

Они идут по протоптанной тропе среди молодой чащи, этот путь безопасен — удивительная редкость для них в последнее время. Хранительница не собирается сетовать на такой ход событий, ей не в тягость стирать в пыль подошву сапог и жевать что-то подозрительно похожее на эти же подошвы в местных тавернах «за пять панд пиво, за десять — кража».

Она не знает своего места в этом мире. Может забыла нечто важное, а может никогда и не знала. Так же как и Бьюнен. Хранительница видит воспоминания. Разные. Одни далекие и прозрачные, о том как она училась, заблуждалась, мучила и мучилась… убивала. Эти воспоминания, насильно в ней пробужденные, вызывают у Хранительницы любопытство, но больше — равнодушие. Она воспринимает их так же отстранено как и любые другие «подслушанные» жизни.

Прочие — яркие, живые, болезненно-близкие. Словно она уже когда-то переживала эти же чувства, жила этой же жизнью, шла по дороге, удивительно напоминающую ту, что Хранительница топчет в сегодняшний солнечный день. И она, еле уловимая взглядом, была рядом. Так же, как и сейчас. Только кажется острых ушей, натираемых капюшоном, не было. Да и руки особой белизной не отличались. Вот пожалуй и вся разница. Может Берас действительно крутит Колесо, поворачивая Цикл за Циклом. И в какой-то момент эти Циклы у бога кончаются и он начинает крутить старые по кругу. Значит ей всего лишь досталась уникальная возможность знать больше, чем всем прочим. В очередной раз. Не то чтобы ей этого хотелось.

Дорога сворачивает к реке. Неспешное монотонное журчание воды слышно из-за раскидистых кустов, а из под них выглядывают высокие стебли с голубыми цветами в форме маленьких колокольчиков. Неприхотливые. Растут практически где угодно. Отмирая по осени непременно зацветают на следующий год. Снова и снова. Жизнь в Смерти и Смерть в Жизни.

***

Она неспешно шагает за Хранительницей. Глядит ласково, перебирая отголоски ее мыслей. Не смотрит глубже, знает ценность выбора и свободы. И не станет решать за Хранительницу. Но кажется они обе оказались странно привязаны друг к другу. Одна не помнит, но знает больше, другая же помнит, но многое пропускает из виду. Они необходимы друг другу и черпают силы в союзе. Бьюнен примеряет на себе ее истину и память, мысли и стремления. Хранительница же разделяет с ней ношу незнания и уберегает от чувства вины. Бьюнен... да, хорошее имя, знакомое, привычное. Как будто бы она уже звала ее так, смотрела так же. В глаза. И они шли по той же дороге, что неспешно ведет их сегодня вдоль разросшихся кустов, из под которых выглядываю цветы в точь как маленькие колокольчики.

**Author's Note:**

> Что касается странной истории Скорбящей Матери и Стоика. Эта информация есть на русской вики, но в самой игре на такие события нет даже намека. Ни один диалог не ведет к нему, у меня эти два персонажа очень часто были в одной пати, однако ни в личных диалогах с ГГ, ни между собой они не выдавали, что были знакомы друг с другом. Скорее всего это инфа от создателей, но подтверждений я не нашла. Поэтому воспринимать непроверенную информацию как канон не собираюсь. Скорбящая мать для меня так и осталась непонятно откуда взявшимся существом со странными способностями. Однако в этом драббле есть мои на эту тему размышления. Что конечно АУ.


End file.
